Innocence
by The Shadow of Light
Summary: Tony is annoyed by Steve's innocence... only one thing to do about that. Slash oneshot.


Steve stood in front of the monitors in Tony's penthouse, meagerly playing around with the buttons and screens, his eyes attentive. He was still new to the technology of the twenty-first century, but he was learning fast.

The Avengers had a new initiative—but this one was more of a covert operation. Clint and Natasha were sent on a reconnaissance mission, with Bruce as their backup. Naturally, Tony was assigned to the research, and Steve was paired with him. Fury thought that Steve could use some help in catching up with the times, and who better for that job than the best scientist in America? He also said that it would be good bonding time for the two of them, to which Tony gave him a dirty look.

So Steve was busy at work, of course, though his work was probably a little slower than Tony's would be. If Tony would get off his ass and help. Tony glanced up sideways to Steve from his drink and said, "Be faster if you used the screen to the right," he nodded his head to the right, "And recalibrated the sync." Steve looked up blankly at him, "No, it'd be faster if got up and helped," he replied simply.

"Yeah, don't tell me what to do, Capsicle." Tony took another sip of his drink and looked down to his computer again.

Steve stared at him. "You know, this isn't about you, Tony," Steve declared, "We're part of a _team_ here. And we're working for the better of our country. Actually, contrary to popular belief, not everything revolves around_ you."_

"Um says who?" Tony came back simply, looking up at him with his famous nonchalant expression.

Steve stood staring at him in amazement, "You're unbelievable, you know that?" he murmured as he continued frustratedly, a little faster now. "Why they paired me with you I'll never understand. You're nothing like me."

"Oh really?" Tony said suddenly, sitting up straight, "You mean I'm not just some _Average Joe_ who used _science_ to make himself better? There's nothing special about me, Cap, and don't go believing there's anything special about you. Bruce has a _monster_ living inside him. Clint is a master marksman. Natasha is clever and quick. Thor is a freaking _god_… They have skills; they've trained themselves and devoted their lives to their work… You and me… We're nothing but average Americans who were met with abnormal circumstances."

Steve stopped moving and stared at Tony as he spoke, his expression blank. When Tony was finished, he walked up to him slowly and stood in front of him. "Just because you have such a cynical look on our situations doesn't make it that way. And just because _you_ don't want to help people doesn't mean I don't. Maybe everything that made me _superhuman_ came from a bottle, but what makes me _special_ came from inside. Even _before_ I was like this, I'd give my life for any 'Average Joe'—and _that_ is what makes me—makes _us_—heroes." He stared calmly into Tony's eyes, his tone changing slightly now, "But you know what… You _do_ want to help people. I can see straight through you and your playboy attitude. You care about people. Just as much as me or anyone else on this team."

Finally, Tony gave a small, quiet chuckle. "That's cute… You think you know me…" he murmured, turning back around to go sit back down on the couch.

"Why won't you let anyone in?" Steve demanded suddenly, making Tony stop. "Why won't you just admit that there's a hero in you...? Instead of being so sarcastic all the time…"

Tony turned back around, "You know, people ask me all the time what happened to me that makes me 'hide' behind such a 'sarcastic charade'…" he said, with exaggerated air quotes, "But you, just like everyone else, don't seem to understand—I'm not hiding—nothing traumatic happened to me in my childhood to make me this way—_it's just who I am_."

Steve held Tony's glare calmly, "Maybe so. But I know that deep down… There's something admirable about you. I can see it…"

Tony paused for a moment, before commenting, "You're annoying, you know that?" It was more of a joking tone, not attacking, as he turned around and sat back down on the couch. Steve scowled, "Ugh… If you'd just _stop_ acting like everything was a joke, maybe we could get along…" he muttered. Tony couldn't help but smile at the young man as he walked away. Contrary to popular belief, he had nothing against Steve, even though they had their disagreements due to their opposite personalities. Of course, he found Steve's blind faith and naivety a bit annoying—but there was something admirable about it, just like Steve had said about Tony…

Hidden inside a thick layer of tension between the two, attraction was woven intricately—yet undeniably—there.

Tony stood up and began to follow the soldier, in his casual and nonchalant gate. "Well…" he began, a small smile on his lips, "I know of one way we could get rid of some tension…" Steve stopped as he heard Tony's voice behind him, sounding suddenly very different. He turned around slowly, and saw Tony simply smiling at him. He was a little behind the times, and out of the loop in the first place for that matter, so he wasn't entirely sure what Tony was suggesting. But Tony was standing so close, and he was suddenly looking at Steve differently…

Steve stared at him with his eyebrows furrowed, "What, are you gonna kiss me…?" he suggested, mostly joking.

"Damn straight, Cap." Tony leaned in and placed his lips on Steve's as Steve backed away almost instantly. "What's the matter, Cap?" Tony asked lightly. "Um… What are you doing?" Steve asked quietly. "It's in my title—genius, billionaire, _playboy_, philanthropist—it's like my job," he answered, smiling with the charm that only Tony Stark could manage. "But… why?" Steve asked, very confused.

Tony shrugged, "For fun… boredom… But mostly because you're so damn innocent and it's driving me crazy."

Tony leaned in again and pushed his lips to Steve's, this time wrapping his arms around Steve's back so he wouldn't pull away. Steve turned his head away, "What the hell are you doing?! Stop it!" he interjected, fighting away from Tony's grip easily and then staring at him incredulously.

Tony sighed, "Would you just _calm_ down?" he said, still sounding very nonchalant. He picked up his drink and took another sip, then made a sound as he realized something, holding the drink out to Steve, "Here, drink some of this. Come on, you'll like it." Steve stared at him, eyes still wide. "I can't believe you… Why would you…? I'm not gonna… No—no!" Steve finally said. Tony chuckled, "Yes. Yes you are. You see… You're no fun," he said, pointing to Steve, touching his finger square on Steve's chest, "So someone has to loosen you up… no pun intended," he added with a smile. He grabbed Steve's shoulders firmly and spun him around, throwing him down onto the couch as Steve stared up at him in disbelief. Tony began to crawl on top of him, and Steve pushed against Tony's shoulders, easily keeping him away. Tony sighed, "Don't make me go get the suit…" he muttered, as if he wasn't even deterred by Steve's fighting.

Steve finally realized that Tony was serious, and he stopped moving and stared up at him, mortified. His morals were just too strong. But then Tony took his hesitation and used it. He leaned down and pushed his lips to Steve's, tilting and leaning his head, parting and closing his lips expertly. He was very good… And Steve noticed it. And he couldn't deny it. He laid still, didn't move an inch, trying to fight what he was feeling all the sudden.

Tony noticed Steve's sudden stillness and smiled to himself. He knew Steve would come around—he wouldn't have kept going if Steve kept fighting—but Tony was extremely confident—and he knew Steve would like it if he gave it a try. After all, who could resist Tony Stark?

Steve still did not reciprocate Tony's kiss, but Tony's soft, smooth lips were amazing… Tony began to work his way down Steve's jaw and then neck. Steve's heart beat incredibly fast, from still being very nervous and trying to deny what he was feeling, and at the same time from becoming excited from the wonderful nibbles Tony was giving him, followed by Tony's cool tongue gliding over his skin, making him shiver—inside and out. Now he felt something tightening in his pants… and he panicked more than before. But Tony could feel Steve's panic and simply smiled against Steve's skin, tracing his defined collarbone with his lips now, "Why are you so concerned…?" Tony asked, "If you let it happen, it'll feel amazing… I know you like it," he whispered, more seductive with that comment, and cupped his hand around Steve's member, which was already hardening, squeezing it gently. Steve let out a grunting sound, sounding more frustrated at first, but trailing off into a sound of contentment…

Steve cursed himself for never allowing himself to think like this. It was amazing.

Tony felt Steve relaxing a little, and he took that and ran with it. He grabbed the bottom of Steve's shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing it behind the couch. Steve did not protest, but lifted his torso meagerly to help Tony in removing his clothing. Tony then placed his hand on Steve's solid, hard chest, right in the middle of his huge muscles, taking a quiet, deep breath. He stroked his hand down Steve's body, then traced his fingers around his nipples, leaning his head down to lick them gently. Steve let his head fall back onto the arm of the couch, letting a tiny sound of happiness escape his lips. Tony moved to his other nipple, biting down softly, and then letting his warm tongue trace the sensitive skin. Steve finally seemed to stop fighting it and gave in—and it felt amazing to let it go. Tony was incredible.

Tony stopped and lifted his head so that it was inches away from Steve's face, and now there was more than "playboy" games—they could both feel the attraction… Tony smiled at getting Steve to make such noises. Steve stared back, his face still expressionless, until all of a sudden, he broke a tiny half smile and murmured under his breath, "I hate you…" Tony chuckled quietly and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head. Steve reached up, slowly at first, as if not sure what he was doing (which he wasn't), and placed his palm gently in the middle of Tony's chest—right on top of the glowing, blue reactor. Tony watched Steve's every move, feeling oddly attracted… "Thing's such a pain…" he muttered. "It's beautiful…" Steve whispered. Steve began slowly stroking up and down, tracing the bare skin of Tony's large chest.

Tony began to observe Steve's every detail… And holy _hell_ the muscles on that man… His eyes traced around the curves of Steve's body, exhaling quietly. Tony let his hand come up and rest on top of the buckle of Steve's belt, his fingers beginning to unfasten it. Steve felt a moment of hesitation as his heart skipped a beat… but then he thought what the hell.

Tony unzipped Steve's pants painfully slow, and Steve could feel a pressure growing inside him. It made him fidget anxiously. Knowing Steve was getting anxious, Tony pushed Steve's pants down half way, then placed his hand on the material of Steve's boxers, on top of Steve's length. Steve felt a shiver go through his body, and an involuntary noise of surprise escaped his mouth. Tony began to stroke up and down, squeezing at the same time. Steve closed his eyes… grunted quietly… let all his muscles go numb. Tony stared at Steve's already impressive and growing manhood, then finally slid Steve's underwear down all the way, removing both articles of clothing. A large, mischievous grin grew on Tony's face… And Steve wanted Tony to touch him so bad…

Tony grabbed Steve's manhood with both hands, gripping tightly as he worked up and down the already wet member. "Oh… _God_… Tony…" Steve moaned. He'd never known anything this good. And Tony was incredibly turned on by this being Steve's first time completely.

Tony reached down in a hurried, yet somehow still smooth motion, and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. But as he began to push them down, Steve decided he was going too slow. He was growing impatient, and was already breathing hard. He placed his hands on top of Tony's, on his pants, and shoved them down to his ankles. Tony leaned down and began to kiss Steve's neck, and Steve began to reciprocate now. He placed his hand on top of Tony's boxers, holding Tony's manhood tight, hungrily… He jerked it toward him and in return Tony bit down on Steve's neck. Steve closed his eyes and threw his head back, letting in a seething breath of pleasure.

Now panting, Steve slid his hand underneath Tony's underwear and grabbed Tony's bare skin, stroking more sloppily than Tony was. Tony was using one finger to trace circles lightly around Steve's throbbing member, and Steve was groaning in anticipation, wanting him to go faster… harder… So in turn, he pushed Tony's boxers down and began stroking Tony rapidly. Tony felt his muscles grow weak. "_Uuuuhhhhh_…." he let out in a shaky, barely audible voice.

He reached down and pushed his pants all the way off, and now they both lay together, bare skin touching bare skin, and Steve looked up at Tony, trying to calm his breathing. He was twitching and leaking majorly into Tony's hand… Virgins were always the best for Tony. And for some reason Steve was driving him crazy… He stared back into Steve's eyes, and there was so much unspoken passion, that they both felt but that neither would say—and probably never would. This was it for them. But Tony could very clearly see the pleading expression in Steve's eyes… He didn't have to say anything… Steve was begging Tony to take him, silently, like the lost solider he was…

Tony began to move again. He slid his legs in between Steve's, and positioned his member against Steve's hole. Steve gripped the couch at the feeling, and stared up at Tony, so much innocent trust in his eyes. Tony's hear beat faster, and he wanted to take this man… hard and fast as he could… show him what he was capable of, and teach him how to love… Tony looked at Steve for another pleating moment before slowly pushing in. Steve's eyes clenched tight, and Tony took his time.

When he was in, Tony began to pull out and push back in. Steve groaned loudly, "Aaahhhhh…" And Tony began to go faster. Tony looked in control, but in his eyes a passion burned, and also a burning passionate desire, like the giant hole in his chest filled with sarcasm was now being filled with this deep longing for this man… With lust-filled eyes, Tony zoned out and began to thrust in and out of Steve. Steve stared back up at Tony, his face twisted with pleasure. He was sweating now and Tony placed his hands flat on Steve's huge, damp chest, rising and falling rapidly.

"Ngghh…!" Steve moaned, and Tony exhaled a long breath, groaning softly. Tony sped up, because he could feel it was what Steve was dying for, and Steve's eyes seemed to glaze over. He was lost now… And Tony pushed even harder. He knew Steve could handle anything he gave him. So he gave him all he had. Tony was sweating heavily now, and he leaned down to rest his body on top of Steve's—Steve's body shivering as the cool arc reactor touched his sensitive skin—their damp chests touching. a bright blue light glowing out from where their bodies mixed together.

Tony grunted with each thrust, and Steve moaned, until Steve felt something growing. He didn't think it could feel any better, but he was cumming fast. "Aaahhh! Tony!" he yelled surprisingly at the amazing feeling, staring into Tony's eyes as he spilled himself all over Tony's stomach. Tony moaned loudly in Steve's ear and Steve gave another loud grunt at Tony's sound, more liquid coming out of him. It shot so far it reached the top of Tony's chest. And with that, Tony couldn't take it anymore. He felt the pressure rising and pulled out, stroking himself rapidly, until he yelled and came all over Steve's chest.

Tony, breathless, fell down on his side beside Steve, who was also panting. "There," Tony grunted, "Now you're a man," he said simply. Steve turned his head sideways to look at Tony, glaring at him. Tony merely smirked and turned his head back, not apologizing—never apologizing. "God you're annoying…" Steve muttered.


End file.
